True Colors (Zedd and Kesha song)
| format = Digital download | recorded = 2016 | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = | }} | label = | writer = | producer = | chronology = Zedd | prev_title = Papercut | prev_year = 2015 | next_title = Starving | next_year = 2016 | misc = }} "True Colors" is a song by Russian-German electronic music producer Zedd. The original version of the song featured uncredited vocals by Tim James and was included on Zedd's second studio album, True Colors (2015). The official single is a new version of the track with vocals provided by the American singer Kesha and was released as the album's fourth single on April 29, 2016. They performed the song live at Coachella 2016. The song appeared in FIFA 17. Background "True Colors" was Kesha's first music release in over three years, as she has been locked in a court case with her producer Dr. Luke, after ten years of alleged abuse. Along with support from other famous celebrities, Zedd offered to produce a song with her. She first performed the song as a guest during Zedd's set at Coachella 2016. In late April, both Kesha and Zedd posted photos to their social media accounts confirming they were recording together. Composition "True Colors" is a mid-tempo ballad in the key of D minor with a tempo of 126 beats per minute in half-time feel. It follows a chord progression of Dm-C-Gm-Dm. Kesha's vocals span from A3 (F3 in backing vocals) to D5 (F5 in backing vocals). The track opens and closes with a muted keyboard melody before gradually building to a climax of rollicking drums and bells, a departure from Kesha's previous "party anthem" singles. According to a NME reviewer, it is "a moody, gothic electro ballad." Reception Rolling Stone editor Brittany Spanos called it a "triumphant return" for Kesha. Comparing it to the album version, she stated "the style is more grandiose" in Kesha's take. Agreeing with the latter, Nigel M. Smith from The Guardian wrote "Kesha's audible rage lends the track a fire that was missing in its earlier incarnation." Lars Brandle of Billboard wrote the song "is a powerful, moody tune and, lyrically, Kesha is in a fighting frame." August Brown in Los Angeles Times noted "At Coachella, her surprise appearance had the gravity of something more than just another pop-star cameo. This recorded version is a welcome reminder of Kesha's considerable vocal talent." Lucas Villa of AXS praised Zedd's direction, writing, "Under Dr. Luke, her vocals were mostly processed to hell but with Zedd, Kesha beautifully bellows the song's powerful message." Despite minimal promotion from radios or a major record label, the song sold 52,000 copies in its 1st week and placed at #8 on the U.S ITunes Charts. Charts Release history References External links * Category:2016 singles Category:2015 songs Category:Zedd songs Category:Kesha songs Category:Interscope Records singles Category:Kemosabe Records singles Category:RCA Records singles Category:Songs written by Tim James (musician) Category:Songs written by Antonina Armato Category:Songs written by Zedd Category:Songs written by Kesha Category:Pop ballads Category:2010s ballads